


Whispered Voices in my Ear

by Chasyn



Series: Bungalow Blues [17]
Category: Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: Cell Phone, I don't know, It's really short, M/M, Whispers, really short, voices
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 14:59:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13169346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chasyn/pseuds/Chasyn
Summary: The voice was even softer that time, barely a whisper.





	Whispered Voices in my Ear

**Author's Note:**

> It's short. Don't read it.

"Zach..."

He suppressed a shiver at his whispered name. He closed his eyes and shook his head.

"Zach."

The voice was even softer that time, barely a breath. How that was possible, he didn't know. If he hadn't been concentrating so hard on the man's voice, he was sure he wouldn't have heard it.

"Babe. Clearly you're asleep."

Zach opened his eyes slowly.

Owen stared at him from the tiny phone screen. His green eyes were shining and he was sporting his trademark goofy grin. "I was gonna wake you to say goodbye... but you're so adorable when you sleep." The screen panned over, showing a very not adorable Zach very much asleep. Zach's hair was sticking up at odd angles and his mouth was open and there was a very gross looking string of drool connecting him to the pillow.

Zach took a deep breath and closed his eyes again. If he concentrated hard enough... if he just listened to the voice... he could still picture Owen... and sometimes... it was like the man was still there with him. Sometimes he swore he could feel the dip in the bed, when Owen laid down beside him.

"Okay." Owen's voice said softly. "I really have to go now. Before you wake up because then I won't be able to leave and I'll miss my flight and then Barry will get all whiney and cry. I'll call you when I get there. See you in a week. Less is Barry gets eaten by a Sasquatch like in that dream he had... don't tell him I told you about that! Love ya!"

Zach opened his eyes long enough to hit the play button again.

**Author's Note:**

> Just something I accidently scribbled in my notebook. Something really short with no explanation.


End file.
